This invention concerns a rib paring device.
Such a device is known in the market and features a linear motion drive operated with compressed air as the means of propulsion, which features a piston rod, which is flexibly guided in the rib paring device along a stationary direction that is longitudinal to the rib paring device. A hand tool with the linear motion drive is also known to the applicant from EP 2 243 581 A1.
In the device that is known in the market, the piston rod is connected with a compressed-air-driven piston that is movably mounted in a motor housing. A driving force is transferred to the piston rod with a line of force that is stationary with respect to the rib paring device. The direction of force periodically reverses, in such a manner that an oscillating translation motion results.
The device furthermore features a combination made up of a blade and a blade holder, that has a proximal end and a distal end. The proximal end of the blade holder is detachably connected to the drive element, and the distal end of the blade holder is detachably connected with the blade. The blade is bent in a U-shape and is employed in meat-handling operations for the purpose of freeing up ribs from slaughtered meat.